


Retour vers le Futur : FlashGirl

by SweetIvyLies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Alternatif, F/M, Family, Flash - Freeform, Julian Albert/Caitlin Snow - Freeform, New Member, Romance, Réalité alternative, Sauver iris, Savitar - Freeform, Secrets, Team, Toi - Freeform, bolides, futur, speedforce
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetIvyLies/pseuds/SweetIvyLies
Summary: C'est ton histoire. Ou comment tu as du retourner dans un passé alternatif pour te sauver de la disparition de ton futur et peut être... le faire redevenir réel. Tu dois les aider à sauver Iris. Tout ne repose que sur sa survie et celle de Barry.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fiction à la première personne. Il faudra remplacer les yn par votre nom sinon j'indiquerais les passages où vous devrez rajouter des éléments qui vous sont propres. 
> 
> Mettez vous bien à l'aise, et imaginez... votre univers paisible, vous faites partie de la team Flash, vous faites régner la paix dans votre ville avec l'aide de la police et de star labs... et puis tout commence a se dissoudre. Des personnes disparaissent, des souvenirs d'une autre vie reviennent à tout le monde... sauf à vous. Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, The Flash et Kidflash, nommé à présent l'Éclair puisqu'il n'est plus vraiment un enfant, te projettent dans un tunnel vers le passé, le trajet est mouvementé.

Barry se creusait encore la tête sur le moyen de sauver Iris, il ne leur restait que quatre mois. En tant que speedster il aurait dû penser que c'était une éternité mais tout allait bien trop vite à son goût et il ne savait plus quoi faire… La voix de Cisco s'éleva dans les hauts parleurs :

«Les gars y a un portail qui s'ouvre dans le Cortex, si vous n'attendiez pas de visites y a un problème. »

En un instant il le rejoignait, Iris et Caitlin déjà sur place, Wally et H.R. le précédant de peu, Joe et Julian arrivant quelques secondes après eux. En effet, un immense portail au centre de la pièce crépitait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange cependant, au lieu du bleu lagon habituel, des éclairs jaunes, verts et rouges le formait. Cisco sembla estimer bon de préciser l'évidence :

« Y a clairement baleine sous gravillon...»

Un éclair blanc les éblouis tous, lorsque la luminosité revint à la normale, une jeune femme (c'est toi!!!) se tenait au milieu de la pièce... Tes vêtements avaient mal vécu le voyage et toi aussi clairement, le combat qui s'était déroulé durant t'avait épuisée et laissé de longues stries rouges sur tes bras et sur ta joue. Rien de bien méchant mais pas très agréable.

Les visages familiers autours de toi te firent sourire. Tu avais réussi ! Mais la réalité te revenait rapidement, apportant avec elle une profonde peine. Tu les avais tous perdus. Le surplus d'émotion mêlé à l'épuisement tu n'arrivais pas même à commencer ta phrase de présentation que l'ombre se faisait autours de toi, te menant à l'évanouissement sans plus de manière.

Lovée au creux de ton inconscience, tu sentais deux bras forts et une odeur familière te retenir avant que tu ne heurte le sol. Rassurée par cela, tu lâchais prise sur la dernière bribe de conscience qui se battait encore, embrassant le sommeil lourd qui te guettait depuis des semaines.

Un mot en tête : Sécurité.


	2. Frozen

Tu te réveillais dans la salle de repos du laboratoire, tu y avais été souvent… avant. Tu voyais clairement tous les petits détails qui n'avaient pas encore évolué. Tu te redressais lentement, les muscles encore un peu douloureux, tes blessures étaient bandées mais tu avais dû passer un certain temps évanouie elles devaient déjà être guéries. Ton mouvement alerta Barry qui prévint les autres que tu t'étais réveillée et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tout le monde se rassemble autours de toi. Tu souriais aux visages suspicieux où tu pouvais deviner un tas de question retenues. Tu prenais la parole avant même qu'il ne les pose. 

« J’imagine qu'il va falloir que je vous explique pas mal de chose… 

  * Oui s'il te plait. 
  * Sans problème m.. madame west allen, **surprise générale car à part les personnes dans cette pièce nul ne savait qu'ils étaient fiancés, tu continuais,** je viens d'un futur alternatif. Non, pas votre futur Barry, je n'ai pas de réponses à propos de Savitar désolée… bref, dans ce futur, le flashpoint n'a jamais été créé, Barry n'a jamais changé le passé, il n'y est même jamais allé. Nous venons juste de découvrir que c'était possible. Les événements qui se passent en ce moment ici altèrent tout de même mon futur, il y a du y avoir des failles dans nos flux temporels. Il y a quatre mois, la mémoire de mon Barry a commencé à fusionner avec la tienne. Il se souvenait de choses qui ne s'étaient pas produites, de gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, à 50 ans on a d’abord pensé que c'était juste l'âge et le surplus de vitesse qui le faisait un peu débloquer, on riait un peu de ça… et puis peu à peu les choses sont devenues réelles. Je suis une des plus jeune de ma team Flash et j'étais la plus lucide, donc Wally et Flash m'ont envoyée ici… aidés par la Speedforce. Bref je suis là pour vous aider… je pense qu'un speedster de plus ne sera pas de trop. 
  * Tu es une speedster ? 



Retirant tes bandages pour dévoiler ta peau guérie, sans cicatrices et  les retirant à vitesse éclair. 

  * Il semblerait. Et une des plus rapides sans vouloir faire du zèle. 



Il y eut un petit silence puis Caitlin prit la parole 

  * Comment savoir si tu dis vrai ? 



Tu riais un peu et pointait du doigt ton sac à dos un peu plus loin dans la pièce. 

  * Tu m'as donné quelque chose avant de partir au cas où cette question serait posée, regarde dans la poche droite, il y a un petit paquet. Je n'ai pas compris ce que ça signifiait mais c'était important pour toi. 



Elle sortait un pochon, l’ouvrant elle se figea, sortant du sachet un collier similaire au sien, à quelques détails près. Elle le montrait aux autres et une bague tombait des plis du tissus. Une bague. Barry la ramassa et se figea

  * C'est la bague d’Iris… comment savoir si tu ne les as pas vo-



Alors qu'il manipulait la bague il actionna involontairement un mécanisme, un hologramme de lui même et d’Iris, un peu plus âgés, apparu. 

  * -lés...


  * Wow… Barry tu ressembleras vraiment à ça plus tard ? **Sourit Cisco avant que ton Barry ne se mette à parler**
  * _Ce message a été enregistré alors nous ne pouvons pas vous entendre. Nous vous connaissons bien, aussi, nous pensions bien que vous auriez des doutes sur yn…_
  * _Elle fait partie de la team Flash depuis longtemps à présent, vous pouvez lui faire confiance. **Reprit Iris,** elle est la plus à même de vous aider sans créer un paradoxe… Iris doit être sauvée. Savitar n'a jamais existé ici mais nous avons déjà là des moyens de le contrer. Le collier de Caitlin que nous vous transmettons peut lui permettre de contrôler Killer Frost, il y a un remède Cait… te permettant d'exploiter tes pouvoirs sans te perdre. Mais tu dois accepter son existence, cesse de lutter. _



Des images de Killer Frost les aidant à protéger la ville apparurent à leur place, avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent Barry continuant à narrer. 

  * _Ici tu es nommée Frozen, c'est Julian qui a mis au point le remède capable d'allier tes deux personnalités de manière permanente, ici tu n'as plus besoin de ce bijou. Sans toi nous n'aurions jamais pu sauver autant de vies. Nous espérons que yn pourra vous aider à changer la donne. Bonne chance._



Puis les deux disparurent et le silence se fit dans la pièce. 

  * Vous me croyez maintenant ? 
  * Possiblement… laisse nous un peu de temps tu veux… 



Tu hochais doucement la tête et te décidait à te lever de ce lit. Ok, tu avais passé pas mal de temps ici mais tu n'aimais pas y rester plus que nécessaire. Personne ne te retint. Cisco intervient et secouait doucement la tête

  * Et si on te faisait passer les test de base pour savoir ce que tu vaux en temps que speedster ? 
  * Je te suis. 
  * Caitlin, Wally vous venez m'aider ? 



Ils acquiescèrent, Caitlin passa le deuxième collier autour de son cou et retira le premier. Tu voyais Julian se précipiter dans son laboratoir et disparaître tandis que vous vous mettiez en route

  * Je pense que moi aussi je vais … essayer de m'entraîner. 



Le chemin pourtant pas si loin parut extrêmement lent et silencieux. UNe fois dans la salle de vitesse tu défiais du regard Wally, il sourit en haussant les sourcils. 

  * Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre
  * Je l’ai déjà fais
  * Je devais être bien moins aguerri dans ton monde ! 
  * Prouve le !
  * Okay, okay les bolides on se calme et on se met sur la ligne de départ, je prépare les appareils; Caitlin tu t’occupe des constantes vitales ?
  * Une seconde, il faut que je mette les instruments en place. 



Elle posa une sorte de casque sur ta tête et quelques électrodes sur ton torse et tes bras. Tu enfilais vitesse éclair ton costume, d’un joli vert émeraude. Et te mettais en position. Cisco paramètra les derniers détails puis activa le système. 

  * A vos marques… prêts ? PARTEZ !!! 



Les traînées vertes et jaunes illuminèrent la pièce, tu laissais Wally prendre un peu d’avance pour le mettre en confiance, puis tu accélérait un bon coup. Le dépassant largement et le rattrapant même, tapotant son épaule quand tu le dépassais à nouveau et ceci trois fois de suite avant qu'il ne déclare forfait et s'arrête avec toi. Vous riiez tout les deux : 

  * Comment tu fais ça ?! C'est ahurissant tu vas même plus vite que Barry !
  * J'ai eut de très bon professeurs, Barry, Toi et Jesse. Mais de là où je viens, il y a une autre speedster presque plus rapide que moi. Et puis je n'ai pas acquis mes dons par l'accident. Je suis née avec. J'ai eut plus le temps pour le travailler alors… 
  * C'est génial ! 
  * Si ça peut te rassurer tu es meilleur que l'ancien toi à ton âge. 
  * J'ai quel âge à ton époque ?
  * Tu aurais fait 41 ans cette année. 
  * Ouaaaah… et qu'est ce que je fais de ma vie ? 
  * En dehors de protéger la ville tu veux dire ? 
  * Yep
  * Tu tiens un atelier de mécanicien, spécialisé dans les voitures de courses, tu travailles aussi en tant que consultant dans l’ingénierie. Un des meilleurs monsieur. 
  * Trop cool… 



Tout en parlant vous rejoigniez Cisco et Caitlin qui mettaient en commun leur résultats, le jeune homme te rejoignait à ton approche, te montrant sa tablette, l'air surexcité. 

  * C'est juste énorme !! Ta vitesse de croisière, si on peut encore appeler ça comme ça, dépasse d'au moins 160% celle de Barry aujourd'hui ! Avec autant de vitesse il est incroyable que tu n'ai pas ouvert plus de passage temporels ! 
  * Mieux vaut tard que jamais. 
  * C'est vraiment incroyable, **continuait Caitlin plus calmement,** à ce rythme, ton corps ne devrait même pas tenir et pourtant tes constantes sont restées imperturbables. Comme celles d'une personne en plein footing à basse vitesse… ta densité est bien plus compacte que la moyenne de notre monde.  
  * Comme je le disais à Wally, je suis née comme ça, peut être que mon corps s'est formé selon ça… et puis… ma mère a accouché dans la speedforce. 



Les trois te regardaient avec de gros yeux ébahis. 

  * De… dedans ? **Balbutiait Cisco**



Tu hochais doucement la tête. 

  * Sans rentrer dans les détails, ma famille avait … des rapports amicaux avec elle, et lorsque ma mère est tombée enceinte à cause de ce… don… la grossesse se passait en accéléré. En deux semaine j'étais déjà formée à 4 mois.  Ma mère n'aurait pas pu survivre si j'avais continué à grandir en elle comme ça. Alors la speedforce l'a accueillie en son sein pour maîtriser ma vitesse. La grossesse s'est  ralentie et… je suis née  là bas. C'est un peu comme une tatie en fait. 
  * Wow… ça c'est vraiment excellent **, s’extasiait Cisco, les deux autres confirmant.**



Tu te tournais vers Caitlin et souriais doucement. 

  * Tu m'as apprit comment se servir de ces appareils. Tu veux pas faire un essai pendant que je gère ça? 



Elle hésita clairement puis te tendit la tablette, faisant quelques pas dans la salle sous les regards pleins d'espoir de Cisco et Wally, alors tu tapotais sur l'écran et un mannequin sortait d'un mur, elle avançait vers lui, s'arrêtait et fermait les yeux. 

  * Montre nous ce que tu peux faire Elsa… 



Ouvrant les yeux à nouveau sur des iris de glace, elle laissait le froid envahir ses mains et ses bras, créant une sorte de bulle de gel tout autours de l'homme, puis elle façonnait une sorte d'épée de givre, cette dernière lançant des éclats tranchant dans ses mouvements puis d'une pensée la faisait fondre. Du bout des doigts, elle créait un blizzard et l'enroulait autours d'elle, créant un bouclier immuable. Les flocons en apparence inoffensifs mais que tu savais mortels donnaient lieu à un spectacle magnifique, la lumière passant au travers et les faisant scintiller de mille couleur  rendant le moment presque féerique. Ta Caitlin te faisait souvent ce genre de petit tout pour te réconforter mais il te semblait que c'était encore plus beau ainsi. Puis la neige retomba en un cercle parfait au sol, dévoilant Caitlin qui semblait plus heureuse que jamais. 

  * Pas de Killer Frost !
  * Bienvenue Frozen...



 

* * *

**_Voilà donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. Frozen vient enrichir la team Flash à tes côtés, le courant passe plutôt bien avec Wally ce qui n'est pas très étonnant._ **

**_A bientôt pour la suite de tes aventures._ **

**_-S_ **

 


	3. Thunder

Trois jours plus tard, tu travaillais avec Julian sur le remède dont tu ne savais pas vraiment grand chose mais quelques ébauches vagues sur comment ça avait marché et vous faisiez des avancées vraiment fulgurantes. Caitlin t'avait invitée à t’installer chez elle le temps qu'il faudrait pour toi de trouver un chez toi, sans doute après que vous ayez résolu le problème Savitar mais tu commençais déjà à chercher un petit emploi dans le centre ville à proximité de StarLabs si possible.

Peut être aurais-tu au moins l'occasion d'aider Caitlin pour le loyer ou les courses …

Tu détestais l'idée de vivre aux dépends de quelqu'un.

HR t’apporta la résolution sur un plateau d'argent une semaine plus tard, la démarche de la création du musée relancée avec succès par Cisco donnait de merveilleuses opportunités d'emploi. Tu devenais gestionnaire du café, tu t’occupais de tout à ce stand. Les premiers jours furent un peu rudes puisque le stand marchait pleinement, l'ouverture fut une réussite et beaucoup de parents eurent besoin de café pour suivre le rythme des enfants surexcités par les découvertes qu'ils pouvaient faire ici. Il y avait eut de grandes embauches, des activités éducatives avaient été mises en place... Tu t'y étais retrouvée assez vite.

C'était le début de la fin de ta seconde semaine de travail… manque de bol, la réputation du musée n’attira pas que les fervents adorateurs de sciences et technologies.

 

Vous veniez à peine de fermer les portes du musée, avec un froncement de sourcil tu observais tout le système électrique se mettre à buguer. Les lampes clignotaient, l’hologramme de Cisco apparaissait et disparaissait d'une manière des plus intrigantes, donnant à son visage des teintes effrayantes… et puis le noir complet. Il y eut un frisson de panique. Quelqu'un parla dans un micro phone :

« Le musée s'excuse pour ce dérangement, la direction invite tous les employés à diriger vers la s-»

Il y eut un crépitement assourdissant et le silence. Le peu de personne présentes se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Tu étais devant la caisse et tu sentais que quelque chose n'allait vraiment mais alors  vraiment pas. Puis un contact froid a la base de ton cou te fit te figer, une étincelle d'électricité statique dispersant les ombres une seconde sur ta peau, dévoilant dans le reflet de l'écran devant toi un homme se tenant dans ton dos, deux doigts dans ton cou. Sérieux ? Tu ébauchais un sourire avant de comprendre et te rembrumir un peu 

  * Pas de gestes brusques, je peux vous faire griller de l’intérieur avec moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser. J'ai une parfaite vision nocturne alors pas d’entourloupes. Compris ? Videz la caisse !



Tu déglutissais lentement, pas sure d'être assez rapide sur ce coup, alors avec des gestes mesurés, tu attrapais la clef de la caisse : la tournant vers la gauche. Heureusement, la Team Flash avait pensé à cette éventualité et en plus d’ouvrir le tiroir à monnaie, il te permettais de déclencher une alarme sur les téléphones de l'équipe.

  * Je vous mets tout ça dans un sac ou ça ira ?
  * Dans un sac sera parfait.



Le plus doucement possible tu remplissais la poche en papier, il commença à s’impatienter tout comme toi quant à l'arrivée de Flash et des autres. Soudain la lumière se fit dans ton esprit : plus d'électricité… pas de transmission d'alerte. Tu étais seule sur ce coup. Une chance cependant, le reste des employés s’étaient sauvés et les bandes d'enregistrement des caméras de sécurité étaient à votre disposition. Lorsqu'il faisait un mouvement pour te secouer, te sommant d'accélérer le mouvement, tu obéissais un peu plus vite que prévu apparemment. Te dégageant de sa prise en profitant de la seconde hors de contact, tu le frappais au niveau du sternum, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la machine à Macchiato. Un peu sonné et surpris, il se redressait difficilement comme tu sortais ton téléphone pour déclencher l'alerte... Une seconde avant qu'il ne le fasse exploser des éclairs se dégageant de ses paumes. Tu espérais que le message avait eut le temps de passer.

 

Tu te retournais vers lui en râlant.

  * Tu sais combien ça coûte au moins ? J'avais mis du temps à le paramétrer et à télécharger des chansons c'est pas très gentil ça !



Il ne dut pas saisir ton humour car un énième éclair se dirigeait vers toi, tu avais juste eut le temps de te déplacer assez pour qu'il ne t’atteigne pas en pleine poitrine. Il se diffusa pourtant désagréablement le long de ton bras, échappant un gémissement de douleur et découvrant le membre atteint complètement immobilisé, ne répondant pas aux mouvements

  * Hey ! Ça fait mal et on frappe pas une dame !



Tu te jetais sur lui pour lui asséner un coup en pleine mâchoire mais une onde de choc te renvoya contre le mur opposé. Tu grognais en te redressant.

  * Tu frappes comme un fillette.
  * C'était qu'un échauffement.
  * Ah tu veux la jouer hard ? … Ok, on va la jouer hard !
  * Aha ! J'adore cette fille !!!



C'est le moment qu'avait choisi l'équipe pour te rejoindre, Wally, Flash et Vibe enfin dans la pièce.

  * Et ben c'est pas trop tôt j'ai cru q-



Une douleur cuisante à la cuisse te stoppa dans tes réprimandes sur leur retard, te faisant plier le genou. Wally et Cisco venaient à tes côtés pour te rattraper, l'homme en profitait pour récupérer le sac en papier, fourrant rapidement le reste de la caisse dedans. Flash se mit en course mais il se fit repousser avec autant de violence. Vibe tenta de le frapper de ses ondes mais elles furent ralenties par la même chose qui t'avait envoyée contre le mur. Seulement ralenties… le faisant grimacer de douleur.

  * On va le déconcentrer avec des éclairs, attends qu'il les repousse et envoie la sauce. **Murmurais tu à l'oreille de Vibe.**



Un signe à Barry et Wally suffit, tu serrais les dents en commençant à courir, trois éclairs, jaunes, rougeoyants et verts convergèrent vers le méta :

  * MAINTENANT !!!



Cisco envoya clairement tout ce qu'il put et alors que l'onde vous renvoyait vos éclairs, les vibrations le heurtaient de pleine force, le mettant K.O. Si Wally et Barry eurent le temps d'éviter le retour, tu n'eus pas cette chance, le tien ayant prit plus de vitesse par le rebond et la force que tu y avais donné il te frappa en plein torse. Tu te retrouvais à terre et le souffle coupé. Tu te souviens penser que c'était vraiment trop bête comme fin … et puis le noir.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Tu te reveillais toute endolorie dans l’infirmerie de StarLabs. Il faisait sombre donc tu supposais que c’était la nuit, grondant un peu tu essayais de te redresser mais tout tes muscles paraissaient rigides et vraiment difficiles à mouvoir. Une main chaleureuse vint se poser sur ton épaule, te faisant gémir de douleur mais là pour te pousser à te reposer.

 

  * Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire mal, reste allongée, tu as prit un sacré coup…



Une petite toux t’échappais comme tu essayais de parler, tu te secouais un peu.

  * Cisco ?
  * Le seul et l’unique
  * Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?
  * L’onde de choc que Thunder a créé t’a renvoyée ton offensive et apparemment tu ne supportes pas bien ta propre médecine. Ton corps a amorti une bonne partie de l’attaque et absorbé intégralité de l’énergie, tes muscles se sont tous contractés et tu as fait une attaque. On a du te choquer deux ou trois fois avant qu’il ne reparte, on a vraiment cru te perdre.
  * Quelle tragédie ça aurait été, vous seriez perdus sans moi, **riant un peu, te refaisant tousser,**  "Thunder" ?
  * Ouais c’est moi qui l’ait trouvé !
  * J’aurais trouvé mieux
  * Craneuse !
  * Fanfaron...
  * Fanfaron ? C’est encore à la mode ça à ton époque ?
  * Bien sur que non. Quelle heure il est ?
  * Il est… **regardant sa montre,** trois heures du matin, tu es restée quatre heures inconsciente.
  * Qu’est ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu as pas besoin de dormir un peu ?



Il te tournait le dos en faisant mine d’observer quelques documents sur le bureau. Il y eut un silence puis un raclement de gorge un peu gêné.

  * Et bien il fallait bien quelqu’un pour te veiller en cas de rechute et puis, je dors pas très bien en ce moment …
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Des cauchemars
  * Des cauchemars ou des vibes ?
  * Je ne sais pas.
  * Qu’est ce que ça montre ?
  * Je ne me souviens que de quelques passages, comme des flashs…
  * Raconte ?



Encore un silence

  * Et bien… C’est la même scène de la mort de Iris, sauf que… ce n’est pas Iris, quand la lame se plante, c’est le visage de Gypsy, puis son visage se transforme et c’est Caitlin, puis toi.
  * Je vois…



Tu ne savais pas trop comment le prendre, ou même imaginer ce que cela signifiait

  * Tu fais peut-être de la transposition inconsciente, par empathie pour Barry, tu imagines la situation en te l’appropriant pour imaginer la douleur. Je ne dis pas que tu cherche à le faire mais… enfin je me comprends… Tu as revu Gypsy depuis… la dernière fois ?
  * Non…
  * Désolé.
  * Ne le sois pas. **se retournant vers toi en souriant** , ça fait de moi un homme libre, qui sait je trouverais peut-être mieux là dehors
  * Peut être oui, **souriant en retour même si on sentais le manque d'entrain dans ses mots.** J’ai peut être… remarqué quelque chose quand les autres m’en ont parlé et Cisco… ça peut paraître extrêmement bizarre mais… ouais, Gypsy c’est toi.



Il fronçait les sourcils comme si tu avais prit un coup sur la tête, puis il regarda son torse et toi à nouveau, visiblement dans le flou

  * J’ai pas vraiment l’impression d’être une femme. Tu es sure que tu as pas prit un coup sur la tête ?
  * Non mais, regarde : Reverb.
  * et ben ?
  * Ben c’était un autre toi, sauf qu’il avait de claires mauvaises intentions et pourtant toi tu n’en as pas du tout, il était gaucher tu es droitier, il avait soif de pouvoir et un ego surdimensionné et encore une fois c'est toujours pas toi.
  * Jusque là, je te suis...
  * Et bien je pense que Gypsy… est ton doppelganger féminin.
  * Ah !!! …. Ah… non, mais ça voudrais dire que.. je me suis embrassé et dragué moi même
  * Hem… Bah si j’ai raison, ouais.
  * C’est vraiment, gênant, et narcissique
  * Pas vraiment puisqu’elle n’a rien à voir avec toi avec toi au final c'est... une théorie.
  * Ca me rassure pas des masses bizarrement
  * je peux me tromper !
  * Partons de ce postulat, je préfère !



Vous riiez tous deux, et puis tu finissais par sentir le sommeil te gagner à nouveau, c’est que c’était dur de parler, tant de muscles à actionner. Un lourd bâillement glissa de tes lèvres.

  * J’aurais bien aimé parler un peu plus mais je crois que je vais…



Tu t’endormais avant la fin même de ta phrase, entendant juste un rire attendri avant de rejoindre à nouveau l'inconscient, à travers les bribes de tes rêves tu sentais comme une main caresser tes cheveux, rassurante, tu te sentais juste à ta place :  Bien-être.

* * *

_**Voilà la fin du second chapitre, tu t'adaptes bien à l'équipe, ce combat a été un coup dur... surtout pour ton ego mais tout s'est bien finit et tu as pu agir aux bons moment et puis tu avais un rôle et un but, c'était déjà énorme.** _

_**Une amitié naissante avec Vibe, une certaine complicité s'installe, tu as hâte de voir où cela va mener.** _

_**La réponse peut être dans le prochain chapitre** _

_**-S** _


	4. Caught

Lorsque tu ouvrais le yeux à nouveau, ce devait être le matin, Caitlin était dans la pièce, manipulant une expérience et enchainant quelques modification. Elle te souriait en te voyant ouvrir les yeux 

  * Regardez qui se décide enfin à finir sa grasse matinée. 
  * Quelle heure est il ? 
  * 7h 
  * J'ai fais pire… 



Elle t’indiqua un point à ta droite du menton 

  * Il t'a veillée toute la nuit je n'ai pas eut le cœur de le reveiller. 



Tournant la tête tu trouvais un Cisco dormant à poing fermés sur un fauteuil qui semblait plus près de ton lit que la veille. Il y eut une teinte d'attendrissement dans ta voix que tu ne contrôla pas vraiment. 

  * Il est vraiment adorable. 
  * Il sait ce que sait que d'être le petit nouveau qui à tout encore à prouver. Et il t'apprécie 
  * Oui, j'ai cru entendre que son arrivée à Star Labs n'avait pas été des mieux accueillies par certaines personnes. Si nous arrêtons Savitar… je sais qu'il est promis à de grandes choses. 
  * Vraiment ? 



Tu hochais la tête sans développer

  * Dans quel domaine ? 
  * Ça c'est à lui de le découvrir, **lui souriant doucement.**
  * Et moi ? 
  * Je ne veux pas trop en dire mais… Le nom de Caitlin Snow est bien plus reconnu que celui de sa mère. Tu as une réputation qui te dépasse un peu parfois mais ton humanité à fait ta renommée.
  * Et… ? 
  * Robbie ? 



Elle hocha la tête avec appréhension

  * Je suis désolée mais… il est mort. 
  * Il est des choses immuables dans le temps… mais si tu l'as perdu lui, Caitlin tu n'as pas perdu l'amour. Tu dois te laisser l'opportunité de vivre ça à nouveau. Ça fait partie de l'amour que de risquer de perdre ceux qui en sont l'origine mais ce n'est pas toujours définitif et ça en vaut toujours la peine. 



Ces mots étaient les tiens… mais ils ne venaient pas de nulle part. Il y a quelques années après une peine de coeur, Caitlin avait su te réconforter de la sorte. Tu voyais que tes mots avaient un effet et  elle acquiesçait silencieusement. Réfléchissant clairement relevant le regard vers toi. 

  * Merci… je vais te laisser te reposer encore un peu, Barry devrait arriver d'ici une heure, on fera des examens pour voir où tu en es a ce moment là. 
  * Ca marche. 



Elle sortait de la pièce, le son de ses talons la suivant sans être agaçant. C'était drôle comme certaines choses ne changeaient pas. 

  * Quel discours… 



La voix de Cisco te faisant bondir et pousser un cri étranglé. Tu frappais son bras comme il se moquait de toi. 

  * Tu m'as fait peur abruti ! 
  * Désolé
  * Tu as tout entendu ?



Un sourire de pleine malice étira ses lèvres et il croisa les bras sur son torse avec un air plein de suffisance malgré ses yeux encore fatigués. 

  * Alors comme ça je suis “adorable"
  * T'étais pas sensé l'entendre 
  * Et “promis à de gr-" 



Tu lui envoyais ton coussin en plein figure pour le faire taire, il s'offusquait faussement et te le renvoyais… et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le tout se transforma en véritable bataille de polochon que tu menais largement grâce à quelques coups de pouce discrets de tes pouvoirs. Sans vraiment savoir le comment du pourquoi il finissait allongé à ta place, toi au dessus de lui en ne lui laissant pas un instant de repis. Il finit par ne plus tenter que de se défendre, attrapant tes poignets pour se donner une seconde de parler.

  * Ok ! OK ! J'abandonne ! Je déclare forfait !
  * Bah tu vois quand tu veux !



Te redressant un peu, toujours assise sur le haut de ses cuisses, tu te rendais juste alors compte de votre position et t’apprêtais à en sortir mais quand bien même tu avais lâché les coussins, il tenait encore tes poignets dans ses mains et ne semblait pas décidé à te lâcher. Tu te mordais l'intérieur de la lèvre en notant malgré toi les jolies arabesques que dessinaient ses cheveux sur le coussin blanc, la teinte de ses joues et la brillance dans ses yeux naissants des rires qui avaient précédés… un toussotement vous fit tout les deux sursauter. Barry, Caitlin et Iris dans le cadre de la porte vous regardant pour le premier avec une grosse surprise mais dans le cas général avec amusement et une pointe de moquerie. 

  * On venait voir comment tu allais mais apparemment beaucoup mieux. On dérange peut être ? 
  * Non ! 



S’exclamant en même temps que lui. Tu redescendais de lui et du lit en même temps sans voir Cisco faire les gros yeux à son meilleur ami, l’entrainant dans le mouvement. 

  * Non, pas du tout et oui je vais mieux, j'ai la guérison assez rapide. 
  * Bon je… ouais, j'vais travailler dans mon atelier, j'ai pleins de ..  trucs et de… choses à faire. 



il se dirigeait vers la sortie, tu voyais Barry s'appuyer sur le mur  en lui laissant la place de passer et hocher la tête le plus sérieusement du monde puis cacher un large sourire en cachant ses lèvres. Passant à côté d'eux, il plissa les yeux dans leur direction et continuait son chemin, tu évitais de le suivre des yeux mais tu le voyais tourner la tête vers toi au dernier moment, accrochant ton regard et te faisant un léger sourire, poursuivant sa route. 

Le silence était gênant dans la pièce. Caitlin vint à la rescousse. Merci Caitlin. 

  * Bon je vais faire un check up rapide.
  * Faisons ça… 



 

Un quart d'heure entre ses mains et c'était fini, tu pouvais aller l'esprit serein t'entrainer avec Barry avec rien de plus grave que quelques courbatures. Il te testait d'abord à la course, sans surprise tu le battait assez facilement, moins que Wally cependant car il savait déjà ce que tu valais. Ensuite il te demanda de phaser, il te fallut un moment pour y arriver  tu savais déjà le faire mais apparement pas à travers tous les matériaux. Il te conseilla et t’aiguilla jusqu'à ce que tu réussisse.

Et puis il te fit ouvrir un portail. 

À ce niveau tu pataugeais clairement dans la semoule. Il était entrain de t'expliquer comment faire et tu le fixais avec un léger sourire. Ce qui le perturba un peu. 

  * … et tu vois en atteignant une vittesse approximative de… tout va bien ? 
  * Oui… oui désolée, tu me fais beaucoup penser au Barry de mon époque, ça me rends un peu mélancolique. 
  * On était proche ?
  * Plutôt oui. J'ai vécu quelques années avec toi et Iris, ça a été les meilleures années de ma vie je pense. 
  * Et après ? 
  * Il fallait bien que je trouve un vrai chez moi. 
  * Avec Cisco ? 



La référence au brun fut tellement subite et inattendue pour toi que tu perdais ta voix une seconde avant de te reprendre en riant un peu pour te donner une contenance  

  * Non pas du tout. Il est très important pour l'équipe mais… ça s'arrête là. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu tisser de liens avec lui. 
  * S'il est comme dans le flashpoint je peux comprendre. 



Tu préférais ne pas reprendre, changeant rapidement de sujet 

  * On s'y remet ? Je pense que j'ai comprit
  * Je te regarde. 



Quelques essais supplémentaires et une réussite complète, le portail était bien bleu cette fois. Vous vous asseyiez à même le sol dans un coin Après que tu ais pu te dépenser un peu dans la salle de vitesse. 

  * J'ai peut être des pistes pour toi a propos d’Iris. 
  * Je suis tout ouïe. 
  * Voilà, le Barry de mon futur a laissé entendre que, même s’il pensait que l’on ne soignait pas le mal par le mal… un voyage dans le futur pourrait t’apprendre quelque chose d’important. 



Il hochait doucement la tête, il y avait déjà pensé mais il n’osait pas vraiment envisager l’idée.  

  * Il vaudrait mieux en parler avec les autres avant. 
  * Je pense aussi… 



Il se releva et te tendait une main pour t‘inviter  à faire de même.

* * *

 

**_Plus de peur que de mal et dans tout ça un rapprochement surprenant avec le jeune Vibe. Tu ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, techniquement ton futur a disparu, tu peux réequilibrer la balance ... mais tu ne pourras jamais y retourner. Alors autant ... te préparer à rester._   
**

**_-S_ **

 

 

 


	5. A glance in the Future

L’idée fut plus ou moins acceptée, Barry partais seul et vous restiez tous à l’attendre impatiemment, pas plus d’une minute mais c’était long soixante secondes. Revenant du futur il affichait un visage perplexe, il t’adressa un regard hésitant avant de commencer

  * Quelque chose a changé… 
  * Comment ça ? 
  * Yn, ton arrivée à changer beaucoup de chose, Caitlin ne deviendra pas Frozen et … il y a une chose que personne n’a voulu me dire, nous avons perdu plus qu’Iris ce jour ci. Vous parliez de pertes au pluriel, c’était étrange… 
  * J’aurais espéré avoir un effet plus bénéfique…
  * Je ne sais pas, tu étais partie d’après eux. 



Tu fronçais les sourcils, non tu ne les avais pas abandonner, c'était impossible, il n’y avait qu’une possibilité. Tôt où tard il allait vraiment falloir que tu leur expliques les choses. 

  * Sinon, il y aurait une scientifique… qui pourrait nous aider à construire une prison pour piéger Savitar. J’ai son nom. Caitlin, tu devrais aider Julian sur le sérum, apparemment c’est ensembles que vous l’avez trouvé. 



 

Caitlin restant à Star Labs une nuit, tu n'avais pas voulu rentrer seule chez elle et puis c'était une excuse pour lui laisser champ libre au cas où avec Julian. Naturellement, Cisco se proposa de t'accueillir chez lui, tu hésitais. Vous étiez rarement seuls ensemble en dehors de SL et clairement tu ne savais pas comment tu réagirais à cette proximité. Clairement tu ressentais quelque chose et même si tu n'en étais pas sûre, tu pensais qu'il y avait une chance qu'il ne soit pas insensible non plus. Vous parliez simplement, comme vous faisiez le trajet en voiture, il te racontait un peu sa vie et la vie avec la Team Flash. Puis sans vraiment de transition. 

  * On est proche dans ton monde ? 



Le silence se fit dans le petit habitacle 

  * Pas vraiment… 
  * Comment ça se fait ? J'ai fait des trucs pas cool ? 
  * Non, non en fait tu n'as rien fais de mal.
  * Mais pourquoi alors ? 
  * Cisco… tu es mort. 
  * Oh… ceci explique cela. Et de mon vivant ?
  * Je n'étais pas encore une partie de l'équipe. Je ne t'ai jamais connu. Mais presque tout le monde portais une photo de toi. Tu étais presque un emblème pour eux… le coulson des avengers. 
  * Plutôt cool. 
  * Je te préfère en vrai 
  * Je me préfère en vrai aussi ! On est arrivés. 



Il se garait devant un petit immeuble, troisième étage et sans ascenseur, vous continuez à parler. 

  * Barry me parlait sans cesse de toi c'est comme si je te connaissais déjà. 
  * Je suis quand même content que notre Barry ait fait cette erreur. M'en veux pas ton futur à l'air bien plus brillant que le nôtre mais je suis quand même content d'être en vie. 
  * J'aurais aimé que dans mon monde les deux sois possibles… 



Ou peut être pas. La situation n'aurait pas été la même.Les choses se déroulaient ainsi et même si tu avais tout perdu, tu pouvais le récupérer et même plus… 

 

  * Bon, je te prête mon lit mais je te propose avant on regarde un film ? Et on commande.
  * Mexicain ? 
  * Sushi ?
  * Pizza ? 
  * Deal. 
  * Ça marche on fait ça. 



Arrivant devant la porte, il te faisait découvrir un petit T4 pas si petit plutôt cosy mais très sobre comparé au personnage, c'était étonnant. Il te faisait visiter et tu comprenait en voyant sa chambre. Le reste de l'appartement pour les visiteurs, sa chambre : son antre. C'était bien rangé mais il y avait de tout, beaucoup de couleurs, des posters, des cartes de pays, des plans d'inventions, des revues scientifiques, des bandes dessinées… En face du lit, sur le bureau, il y avait un tableau, sur lequel était épinglé tout un tas de photos souvenir… et tu en faisais partie. Tu te retournais vers lui. 

  * Tu es sur que tu veux me prêter ta chambre ? Je veux dire, je pourrais dormir par terre que ça me ferais rien, je l'ai déjà fait ! Pour mon premier appart. 
  * Non non j'y tiens, quel hôte ferais je alors ? 
  * Sérieux Cisco déjà tu me laisse pas à la rue, film et repas, t'es un hôte en or. 
  * Non mais peu importe n'insiste pas pose tes affaires où tu veux je dois avoir un menu de commande dans la cuisine, tu viens ? 
  * J'arrive… 



Posant ton sac dans un coin tu regardais un moment la bibliothèque, un livre attirait ton attention,au milieu d'une séries identiques mais une trace sur le bois de la commode prouvait qu'il sortait souvent de sa place. Il te faisait sursauter en revenant dans la pièce

  * Yn ? 
  * O-oui désolée  tu as une bibliothèque impressionnante 
  * Ah bon ? 
  * Oui là d'où le viens les livres papiers sont rares. 



Le suivant jusque dans la cuisine ou il te tendit le document promis, tu le feuilletais rapidement. Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer votre rapprochement un peu trop proche justement

  * Ca c'est triste j'ai beau adorer la technologie rien ne vaut le froissement des pages sous tes doigts. 
  * Je suis bien d'accord… pepperoni
  * Hein ?  
  * Je vais prendre une pepperoni . 
  * Ah ! 



Il passait la commande pendant que tu observais les dvd,tu en avais déjà vu quelques uns mais ce mode de visionnage n'est plus très fréquent chez toi… cependant tu retrouvais quelques éléments que tu connaissais déjà, tu souriais doucement en effleurant le côté de «Singing in the rain» un classique. Mais au final tu ne savais pas trop quoi  choisir. Il te rejoignait un peu trop silencieusement, te faisant sursauter quand il toucha ton bras, râlant comme il se moquait de toi 

«c'est pas drôle !

  * Ah si très ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose à ton goût ? 



Tu échappais un chuchotement en te retournant vers la bibliothèque de films

  * Tout dépends de quoi tu parles. 
  * Comment ? 
  * Je disais que j'aurais aimé un film avec Amanda Carl… mais elle semble ne pas exister ici. 
  * Désolé, mais attends est ce que tu as vu celui ci ?



Passant son bras au dessus de ton épaule pour t'en indiquer hein, il était un peu beaucoup très près de toi. Tu te concentrais sur le film 

  * Retour vers le futur, non je ne connais pas. 



Le récupérant et commençant à lire le résumé à l'arrière en te retournant. 

  * Ca à l'air plutôt drôle et- 



Tu te retrouvais encore plus proche que prévu de lui et redressait la tête, son attention captivée par une zone au niveau de tes lèvres. Par tes lèvres. Il se rapprochait encore et… la sonnette de la porte résonna et mon dieu le timing parfait.  Tu le voyais se mordre la lèvre inférieure puis s'éloigner pour aller ouvrir la porte. Tu reprenais ton souffle, te rendant compte que tu avais arrêté de respirer et allait poser le dvd sur la table me rejoignant dans l'entrée pour l'aider, souriant au livreur alors que Cisco réglait la note. L'inconnu te fixait un peu trop, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Tu posais ta main sur l'épaule de ton ami, le faisant reculer un peu, il te questionnait du regard alors que le livreur se mettait à rire. Prenant la parole

  * C'est dingue, je pensais plus que ce serait Vibe qui me démasquerait. 



Discrètement tu attrapais ton téléphone, lançant une alerte aux autres… 

  * Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qui es tu ?
  * La rumeur court qu'il y a une nouvelle speedster dans la ville.Ça commence à faire un peu trop et il y a une belle récompense sur ta tête. 



Tu allais poser une autre question et Cisco te faisait baisser la tête juste a temps pour éviter le bras transformé en lame, voyant quelques cheveux moins rapides tomber sur le sol. 

  * Hé ! Tu sais combien ça coûte une coupe ?! 



Tu éloignais Cisco en une seconde et te lançait contre le livreur… qui changea de forme, le visage de Barry devant toi te stoppa net. Pas ce Barry, le tiens, une seconde de surprise qui te fit défaut puisqu'il en profita pour frapper, visant encore la tête, un mouvement de recul juste assez pour éviter le pire, la lame éraflant ta joue. C'était à ton tour de frapper, le temps qu'il atteigne le sol, c'était Iris qui te faisait face et alors qu'elle se relevait pour te sauter dessus, une onde de choc la repoussa à nouveau. Tu te retournais pour faire un sourire a Vibe. Puis l'intrus se fixa… prenant ton apparence. T’imitant à la perfection et te fonçant dessus, allant aussi vite que toi, elle te faisait tourner un moment et Cisco se retrouvait complètement démuni devant les deux toi. C'est le moment que tout le monde choisit pour arriver, Flash et KidFlash avec Frozen. aussi perdus que Vibe. Tu levais les yeux au ciel… ce devait être une soirée tranquille. 

  * Comment savoir laquelle est la vraie ? 
  * Pose leur des questions 
  * Ok… toi, **te pointant du doigt,** quel est le film qu'on devrait être entrain de regarder ?
  * Retour vers le futur 
  * Et l'actrice dont tu m'as parlé juste avant ? 
  * Amanda Carl 
  * D'accord et toi, **se tournant vers l'autre** , quel est le nom complet de Barry ? 
  * Bartholomew Henry Allen. 
  * Comment  es tu arrivée dans notre monde ? 
  * Aidé par Barry et Wally. 
  * Ok elles sont à égalité, elle doit acquérir les souvenirs… 
  * Ok c'est bon j'en ai marre ! 



Commençant à t’impatienter tu attrapais les cheveux de ton doppelganger et tirait sèchement, la faisant crier un bon coup, un uppercut et personne ne savait quoi faire, l’envoyant s’encastrer dans un mur et l'attrapais à la gorge. Le Méta qui avait prit ton apparence levait un bras vers Cisco en presque supplique. Voyant qu'il hésitait elle ricanait et prenait la forme de Vibe, te faisant sursauter, étrangler ton toi était quelque chose, te voir étrangler Cisco en était une autre. Tu le lachais précipitamment. Alors que le métamorphe allait se remettre à l'attaque, Wally et Barry le saisissaient chacun par un bras, l’immobilisant. Tu t’occupais de lui passer les menottes. Le faisant rager un peu. 

  * On s'occupe de lui, fermez vous bien à clé cette nuit et essayez de garder l'oeil ouvert. 
  * On va faire ça… 



Cisco refermait la porte et tu t’appuyais sur un mur  te laissant glisser jusqu'à être assise à Terre avec un soupir de désespoir. 

  * Hey, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est fini, cette chose ne fera plus de mal à personne… 
  * Non… c'est pas ça. Il… ça en sait trop sur moi maintenant et comment ça a su où tu habitait et qui tu étais vraiment 



Il s’agenouillait à ton niveau  posant ses mains sur tes épaules. 

  * Savitar en sait déjà beaucoup sur nous, ce n’est pas ta faute, Quant au reste… Qui a-t-il de si grave qu'il sache de toi pour que ça te mette dans un tel état ? 
  * C'est compliqué… 



Tu relevais les yeux vers lui, te mordant la lèvre inférieure, en proie à l'inquiétude. Il secouais la tête, visiblement n'aimant pas te voir ainsi, du bout des doigts il venait caresser ta joue puis voler un baiser hésitant sur tes lèvres. Tu souriais un peu et lui en rendais timidement un qui sans surprise se prolongea. Tu posais une main son son torse pour l’arrêter, le faisant se reculer un peu. 

  * Ecoute Cisco… 
  * Me dis pas que ça peut pas marcher, que je te plais pas parce que je te croirais pas
  * C'est si évident ?
  * Là ça l'était. 
  * Non mais c'est pas ça. Il faut que tu saches, moi je ne suis pas… 
  * Écoute tu n'es pas une déesse destinée à un autre, tu n'es pas la sœur et complice d'un cambrioleur notoire … 
  * Non c'est vrai. 
  * Alors qu'est ce qui est si horrible pour interrompre un si agréable moment? 



Tu riais un peu, cédant à un nouveau baiser avant de l'écarter à nouveau, moins loin cette fois, tes doigts agrippés à son haut comme si tu avais peur qu'il s'échappe après ces mots

  * Barry et Iris sont mes parents.



* * *

_**Voilà qui tu es, tu l'as enfin dit à quelqu'un... Le timing était peut être pas le meilleur mais c'était sorti et à vrai dire tu ne pouvais pas continuer à lui cacher ça, s'il voulait vraiment de toi, tu ne sais pas comment il va reagir et ça te fait un peu beaucoup peur.** _

_**A voir au prochain chapitre** _

_**-S** _

 


	6. Reminiscent

Arrivés en premiers le lendemain matin, tu faisais remarquer l'absence de Caitlin et Julian à Cisco qui grimaça un peu. Comme il était assit à sa place habituelle devant les tableaux de contrôle, tu venais t’asseoir sur ses genoux, il glissait automatiquement ses mains autours de tes hanches et tu te blottissais contre son torse.

  * Alors…? 
  * Alors quoi ? 
  * Qu’est ce qu’on est ?
  * Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ? 
  * Et bien, je sais que c’est un peu tôt et au final, on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps réellement mais… est-ce qu’on est ensemble ?
  * Honnêtement je me vois difficilement penser le contraire, tu me vois souvent agir ainsi avec d’autres personnes ? 
  * Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? 
  * Tu es mauvaise ! **riant un peu**
  * Désolée, **faisant une légère moue,** j’ai tendance à glisser dans le sarcasme quand je suis sous pression...



Baissant les yeux tout en tapotant son avant-bras sur un rythme imaginaire comme tu t’impatientais de l'arrivé de tout le monde. Il y eut un soupir contre ta nuque. 

  * Arrête de stresser ils vont arriver 
  * Je stresse pas… j'appréhende. 
  * C'est du pareil au même, ils ne vont pas te manger. 
  * T’en es sur ? 
  * Oui, on est pas trop viande rouge dans l’équipe.
  * Oh mon dieu… Papy Joe va faire une attaque
  * Mais non, il a la peau dure il a entendu pire
  * Barry et Iris vont paniquer et oncle wally… va mettre une raclée à Barry
  * Je te dis que non ! Et puis je suis là moi !
  * Je suis pas sûre que ça arrange les choses justement… 
  * Pourquoi ? Je suis pas le meilleur gendre dont on puisse rêver ?
  * C’est pas ça dit pas de bêtises idiot !



Tu le faisais taire d'un baiser en souriant et c'est là que Cait et Julian décidèrent de faire leur entrée, ne s'attendant pas à découvrir les choses de la sortes. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres tu proposais. 

  * Pas de réflexion sur ça et on parle pas de votre arrivée ensemble au labo et de vos mains ? 



Ils avaient oublié de les lâcher. Caitlin souriait en acceptant le marché silencieusement, rosissante, Cisco continuait

  * D'ailleurs Julian, t'as un truc là dans le cou… 



Les deux tournèrent carrément Pivoine et tu retenais fortement un rire.

 

Lorsque tout le monde fut présent tu les faisais tous se réunir sans la salle principale. Te tenant devant eux, Cisco à tes côtés tu croisais les doigts sur ton ventre et te mordais anxieusement les lèvres. 

  * Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose à propos… de la d'où je viens. 



Cisco passait un bras autours de ta taille pour te soutenir, comme ta voix déraillait sur la fin de ta phrase. Tu vus Iris se tendre à ce moment, Barry tout autant. Leurs réactions surprit tout le monde

  * Cisco pourquoi tu … ça à  l'air important lâche la tu veux ? 
  * Mais -



Il avançait un peu vers lui, le faisant reculer d'un pas au comportement menaçant

    * Lâche la
    * Barry- 
    * Non mais c'est vrai **reprit Iris,** c'est perturbant. 
    * Il n'y a pas de problème avec ça c'est- **essayais tu d'intervenir**



 

  * **C'est problématique parce que techniquement tu n'es même pas encore née et -**



 

  * Papa!!
  * /Yn/ Francisca Josepha Henrietta West Allen* reste en dehors de ça



Il porta la main à ses lèvres. Se rendant lui même compte de ses mots, en parfait reflet de sa dulcinée. Représentant bien la surprise générale

  * Comment je sais ça ? Pourquoi je réagis autant ?
  * Reminiscences.. 
  * Quoi ? 
  * Iris et toi… vous êtes mes parents
  * Tu- toi notre fille ?
  * Je suis grand père ? **Joe s’asseyant assez rapidement à cette réalisation.**
  * Mon père était très protecteur envers moi, surtout en ce qui concernait les hommes qui essayaient de m'approcher. Tu dois avoir des réminiscences de ce futur possible par ma présence. Inconsciemment vous saviez. Les gènes ne mentent pas et la speedforce n'y est pas pour rien je pense. Les lois de la physique et de tout ce qui est relié au temps ne s'appliquent pas de la même manière pour nous. 
  * Donc… tu es entrain de dire que nos réactions sont… les restes de cette autre vie et Cisco ta main est toujours sur sa hanche bon dieu !



Intimidé, il la retirait rapidement, et tu glissais ta main dans la sienne. Tu avais toujours été plutôt dans le conflit à propos de ça. Barry gronda en se pinçant l'espace entre ses sourcils

  * Désolé, j'arrive pas vraiment à le contrôler. 
  * Ouais moi non plus j'y arrivais pas. 



Iris échappa un rire. 

  * Tu ressembles à mon père comme ca Barry
  * Hey ! 



Les deux concernés s’offusquaient, l'un d'être prit pour comparatif, l'autre d'être comparé. Tu continuais :

 

  * Caitlin et Julian sont mes parrain et marraine, avec vous et HR ils se sont chargés de faire mon éducation. J'ai développé mes dons très tôt et vous n'avez pas pu me mettre à l'école. Wally et Jesse m'ont apprit à courir avec toi, p-Barry.
  * Sans vouloir t'offenser Julian, on aurait plus choisi Cisco comme parrain.  



Julian levait une main pour signifier qu’il n’y avait aucun problème. Tu hochais la tête, indiquant le collier de Caitlin. 

  * Il y a une pression entre deux entrelacs sur le côté qui le fait s'ouvrir regarde à l'intérieur. 



Une vieille photo cornée et jaunie par le temps de Francisco se dévoilant. 

  * Tu l'aurais fait sur tu avais pu le sauver de Eobard Thawn… 
  * Je vois… 



Tu restais silencieuse cette fois et la main que tu tenais se resserrait un peu. 

  * Quand j'étais petite … tu me parlais souvent de lui, tellement que j'avais l'impression de le connaître, il faisait partie de la famille. Et plus je grandissais plus je pensais à lui, et un soir où tu me racontais une fois encore comment vous aviez travaillé ensemble contre un méta je t'ai dit- 
  * Que quand tu serais grande tu voudrais épouser un Francisco. 
  * Exactement. Ça t'a fait de la peine je crois mais tu m'as sourit et tu m'as dit que si c'était mon souhait tu espérais-
  * Qu'il devienne réel **Iris reprenant cette fois,** et il s'en est voulu car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le réaliser. Il n'en a plus reparlé, espérant que tu avais oublié. Mais tout les soir tu dormais avec sa photo sous ton coussin.. 



Cisco haussait les sourcils au fur et à mesure que le conte était énoncé, un sourire au coin des lèvres. il chuchotait :

  * Alors comme ça t'es une fan ? 
  * J'ai grandi depuis ! 
  * Et regarde où tu en es ? 
  * Chut
  * Hé tu me chut  pas ! 



Tu posais un baiser sur ses lèvres, le faisant immuablement taire. 

  * C'est mieux comme ca ? **Fanfaronnant un peu**
  * Je préfère mais je-
  * Les gars… 



Le ton de Caitlin était mi affectueux mi préventif, tu relevais les yeux sur les jeunes versions de tes parents, Iris souriant un peu mais l'air gênée et Barry le visage très rouge. 

  * Faut pas pousser pour le moment je pense. 
  * Hm. Ok..  



Tu t'éloignais un peu mais pas trop non plus, tu croisais les bras contre ta poitrine, continuant :

  * Il y a autre chose par rapport à… ma condition. 
  * On t’écoute
  * Je suis très dépendante de ce présent, si je ne nais pas dans ce cours temporel… Je disparais.
  * Donc si on échoue à sauver Iris… on te perds toi aussi… 
  * Oui c'est pour ça que l'on ne voulait pas … vous le dire. Pour ne pas vous mettre plus de pression.



Tu laissais un silence, leur offrant un petit temps pour digérer les informations. Puis changeais de sujet. 

  * Vous avez trouvé Tracy ? 
  * oui, nous comptions aller la chercher aujourd’hui. 
  * Bon bah qu’est ce qu’on attends ? 
  * Il est encore tôt, mieux vaut attendre le début de l’après midi. 
  * D'accord… j'ai quelques modifications à faire sur mon costume, il a été endommagé durant le dernier événement. Cisco tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait ? 
  * Bien sur 



Tu laissais la les autres pour te diriger vers le labo de Cisco, a peine avais tu esquissé un mouvement que tu étais retenue par une main, puis une étreinte, Iris te serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. 

  * Tout ira bien Speedy. 



Tu riais un peu a ce surnom que tu n'avais pas entendu depuis ton départ. 

  * Je sais maman. 
  * Malgré ce que pourrait dire ton père je suis contente pour toi et Cisco. 



Elle se retournais vers lui et le pointait du doigt

  * Je te fais confiance, mais fais pleurer ma fille une fois et aucun Vibe ne pourra te sauver de moi. C'est pas parcequ’on lui a donné ton nom que tu as tout droit. 



Elle souriait mais la menace était bien là

  * Compris Madame West Allen. Merci Iris. 



Elle vous faisait un clin d'oeil et te laissais partir. Joe était toujours affalé dans sa chaise, regardant tour a tour Barry et Iris, puis Wally : 

  * Fils dit moi que tu n'as pas toi aussi un gamin du futur caché. 
  * Puisque t'en parle … 
  * Aah



Il pâlit à vue d'oeil, faisant éclater de rire Wally 

  * Mais non papa t'inquiète. 



Avant de définitivement sortir de la pièce tu lançais un dernier mot en réponse 

  * Pas encore ! 



Wally perdant son sourire aussitôt en écarquillant les yeux. 

 

Tu riais doucement de ton méfait en reprenant la main de Cisco, entrelaçant vos doigts. 

  * Des modifications sur ton costume ? 
  * Oui, les fibres sont vraiment abîmées à plusieurs endroits, ça à fondu au niveau de l’emblème, il a souffert alors tu peux peut être y ajouter ta touche ? 
  * Et comment ! 



Il avait l’air d’un vrai gamin au matin  de Noël : la possibilité de découvrir une technologie du futur le rendant sur excité.

  * Et si t’es sage il se peut même que je te laisse bidouiller des gadgets que j’ai ramené de chez moi…
  * c’est quoi “sage” pour toi
  * Mh… on verra ! 




	7. Save Mom

Tu lui faisais un clin d'oeil puis sortait ton costume de ton sac et l'installait sur le plan de travail. Il se penchait dessus, l’observant de près pour la première fois. Il faisait une moue appreciative. 

  * C'est du très bon travail… qui l'a fait ?


  * Tracy fait partie de l'équipe de là ou je viens… c'est elle qui l'a conçu. Elle s'est basée sur le premier costume que tu as fait pour mon père. 
  * C'est réussi. Il y a bien deux trois trucs qui pourraient être encore mieux mais… c'est pas mal.  La fibre est renforcée, les conducteurs de force améliorés… pas étonnant que tu puisse battre Barry et Wally, c’est juste parfait pour aider à progresser dans la vélocité. Je pense pouvoir gérer la reconstruction, c’est très novateur, très bien pensé mais à ma portée
  * Je te fais confiance la dessus. 
  * Bon, je vais déjà voir l'ampleur des dégâts, je pense que j'ai compris le maillage c'est encore assez proche de ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Mais… Est ce que tu pourrais le mettre. On a pas encore de mannequin féminin et il vaut mieux que je vois les tailles réelles pour pouvoir m'accorder au mieux aux... formes pour la reconstruction. 



 

Il y avait un peu de gêne dans la demande, compréhensible puisque, en toute logique et lorsque tu enfilais le costume, la zone principale atteinte était juste entre tes seins, dévoilant beaucoup de chair et de courbes, «un peu trop» soufflait pudeur. «pas assez» murmurait désir. Il se penchait d'abords sur les zones plus épargnées, prenant quelques mesures, notant des nombres de mailles. Il évitait volontairement l’endroit et tu voyais ses joues rougir lorsqu'il l’étudiait enfin. Poussant un sourire à être retenu sur tes lèvres à le voir ainsi. Il se montrait si sûr de lui même et pourtant il était assez prude, c'était mignon. Seulement Cisco était un scientifique et il restait concentré, il comptait le nombre de mailles qui composait les contours de la brûlure et celles à remplacer. Sur un croquis il délimitait un quadrillage et les zone à remettre à neuf. Seulement tu frissonnais et ta peau se piquetait lorsque ses doigts glissaient par accident sur l’épiderme sensible. C'était à ton tour de rougir.

 

Il retirait précipitamment sa main en s'excusant, ou du moins essayait alors que tu y apposais la tienne pour le retenir. Il adressait un regard surpris, tu te mordais la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire timide. Il s’emparait de tes lèvres la seconde suivante et tu intensifiais le baiser, tu sentais une main  glisser sur ta hanche et te presser contre lui. Tu passais tes bras autours de son cou, son autre main toujours sur ta poitrine effleura la peau découverte puis remontait dans ton cou et caressant ton visage, il te poussait légèrement en arrière, te suivant et lorsque ton dos heurtait le bureau, il soulevait tes cuisses, te portant à t’y asseoir. Te surprenant par sa force. Tu étais un peu plus haute que lui ainsi, tu l'attirais contre toi à nouveau, serrant tes cuisses sur sa taille et caressant simplement ses lèvres des tiennes. Il souriait tout contre ta peau en murmurant : 

  * Tu es diabolique… 



Tu faisais une moue coupable qu'il venait transformer en sourire d'un rapide baiser. Te serrant toujours contre lui et caressant ton visage il fit une petite grimace, ce tic de «jesaisquejevaisleregrettermaispaslechoix» 

  * On ferait mieux de finir de réparer ton costume. Tout ça c'est pas très… sage. 



Tu rigolais un peu. 

  * Je ne le suis pas vraiment mais tu as raison. N'importe qui… pourrait arriver. 



Et pourtant aucun de vous deux n’esquissiez un mouvement de recul. Tu glissais tes doigts dans ses cheveux, jouant distraitement avec ses mèches. 

  * Ils… me manquent tous. 
  * Ta famille ? 
  * Oui. Je sais que ce sont les même personnes en plus jeune mais… ce n’est pas pareil. 
  * Tu vas y retourner quand tu auras sauvé Iris ? 
  * Je ne peux pas. 
  * Pourquoi ? 



tu ne pouvais pas en vouloir à la touche de soulagement qui transformait le ton de ses derniers mots, à vrai dire tu aurais hésité à revenir si jamais il y avait eut un moyen. 

  * Là d’où je viens n’existe plus. 
  * Tu ne risques pas de devenir un paradoxe. 
  * Non. Mon existence dépends d’Iris, il y a toujours un point d’ancrage, un point de départ, mais pour la suite, la speedforce fait trop partie de moi, ou plutôt je fais trop partie d’elle pour disparaître. Mon fil de vie est gravé, il ne peut plus être modifié. 
  * Je vois… 
  * J’ai hâte que tout ça soit terminé. 
  * Et moi donc ! La situation… est vraiment angoissante. 



Tu faisais une légère moue, caressant du bout des doigts la courbe de ses lèvres. 

  * Combien de temps reste t il ? 
  * Un mois
  * On peut le faire. 
  * On va le faire. J’m’inquiete pas pour ça
  * Menteur. 
  * Toi même. 



Quelques rires, un dernier baiser et vous sépariez pour continuer le travail. Il ne vous fallait que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment se mettre aux réparations. Tu le secondais et réussissais à le suivre assez bien, après tout tu étais toujour dans les pattes de Tracy petite et tu avais retenus deux ou trois trucs. Mais Cisco travaillait différemment, il y avait une forme d’art dans ce qu’il faisait, les mouvements était rapides, fluides, presque harmonieux. Tout paraissait terriblement simple et il avançait à une allure folle. Tu avais presque l’impression de le ralentir en lui tendant les outils adéquats. Après quelques minutes tu saisissais cependant le rythme et la reconstitution avançait à vue d’oeil, les motifs étaient reproduits à la perfection et après un peu plus d’une demi heure, il était comme neuf, on ne voyait même pas la différence.

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent complexes à gérer, tu continuais à travailler, tu épaulais Wally dans la protection de CentralCity, ce qui aida clairement Barry à avancer dans ses recherches. Personnes n’était revenu sur le sujet de ton ascendance, Joe était un peu maladroit, tu surprenait Iris et Barry te regarder avec insistance parfois, cherchant sans doute à se retrouver l’un l’autre en toi. Tu ne pouvais pas leur reprocher ces réactions, tu ne t’attendais pas à un miracle. L’info devait être assez dure à avaler tu n’allais pas les presser. Cisco était toujours là pour t’aider, tu passais le plus clair de ton temps chez lui à présent, mais vous passiez le plus clair de votre temps à étudier Savitar, à chercher un moyen de le contrer… sans résultats. 

 

Le temps passa bien trop vite, il restait à peine 18h avant la rencontre avec Savitar, Tracy avait bel et bien rejoint l’équipe, et aidée de HR elle avait construit l’arme à même d’enfermer Savitar. Mais vous auriez espéré être capable de l'arrêter avant même qu’il ne tente d’atteindre à la vie d’Iris. 

 

Allongés cote à cote, aucun de vous deux n’arrivait à trouver le sommeil, tu te retournais vers lui et soupirais doucement. 

  * Il faut dormir… on doit être en forme pour demain. 



À Travers la pénombre, tu le voyais se mordre les lèvres. Le visage tourné vers le plafond, une main sur le ventre l'autre derrière sa tête, il semblait vraiment torturé. 

 

  * Je n'arrive pas à… et si on échouait demain, non seulement on perdrait Iris… mais toi aussi. Je veux pas, on vient juste de se trouver. 
  * Ca va aller Cisco. La peur ne nous aidera pas à avancer. Je préfère profiter… et puis dans le pire des cas. Si on échoue tu ne te souviendras même pas de moi. 



Il se retournait vers toi, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés. 

  * Je ne t'oublierais pas. 



Tu ne répondais pas te contentant de lui sourire tendrement. Caressant ses joues, ses pommettes, la fossette de son menton et le contour de ses lèvres. Il glissait ta main sur la sienne, t’attirant plus près et te serrant tout contre son coeur. Il venait t'embrasser et la chaleur de la pièce montait subtilement pour toi. Tu sentais sa main glisser sur la courbe de ta hanche, passer sous le large t-shirt et sur ta peau comme sur de la soie. Il était tout en attentions, la main sur ton ventre, il te poussait doucement à t’allonger sur le dos et passait au dessus de toi. Ses doigts couraient aussi habilement sur ta peau que tu l'avais vu sur ses machines, faisant frémir chaque cellule de ton épiderme. Tu sentais ses lèvres se séparer des tiennes et descendre sans ton cou, te faisant échapper un son comme il caressait une zone sensible. Il soulevait lentement le tissus qui recouvrait ton ventre, caressant la peau qu’il dévoilait. Tu te mordais les lèvres pour retenir tes bruit. Vous n’aviez jamais vraiment été très loin sur ce plan, par pudeur ou respect, quelque chose comme ça sans doute et le désir n’en était que plus, fort… puis venant de nulle part, une immense culpabilité te prit, tu le retenais d’aller plus loin, posant tes mains sur les siennes, il se redressait, l’air inquiet :

  * Tu ne…?
  * Non. Non Cisco, j’en ai envie aussi. C’est juste… pas comme ça, pas maintenant. S’il te plait… je ne veux pas d’une étreinte guidée par la peur de se perdre. 



Il hochait doucement la tête à mesure que tu lui expliquais et souriait enfin, l’air un minimum rassuré de l’origine de ton refus. Ce que tu ne disais pas c’est que tu ne voulais pas qu’il ait à regretter plus si jamais vous échouez et qu’il se souvenait;

  * Je comprends…



Il glissait à nouveau à tes côtés mais te gardait étroitement serrée contre son torse, tu cueillais un baiser d’excuses sur ses lèvres, il caressait tes cheveux et semblait t’adorer du regard. 

  * Nous devrions dormir, nous devons être reposée et en pleine forme demain. 
  * Tu as raison… 



Un baiser de bonsoir et il te serrait à nouveau dans ses bras, ton visage dans son cou, son menton sur le haut de ton crâne. Tu étais toute bouinée contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine, tu écoutais son coeur battre à ton oreille, ralentir comme sa respiration devenait plus audible, il s’était endormi. Tu souriais, il s’endormait si vite, quelle chance. Tu avais beau être un bolide c’était la seule chose que tu n’arrivais jamais à faire rapidement. Inspirant profondément, tu essayais de t'imprégner de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de la pression de sa peau contre la tienne, les reflets dans ses cheveux qui tombaient un peu sur ton front, les grains de beauté cachés par le col de son t-shirt… Tes yeux s'embuant, et tu laissais les larmes couler silencieusement sur tes joues, jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement emporte ta conscience, sentant juste les bras protecteurs autours de toi qui te serrait tendrement. 

  
  


Le matin arriva bien trop vite, mais tu étais reposée quand tu ouvrais les yeux, t’étirant longuement, tu grognais de plaisir en sentant tes os craquer un à un, puis de désagrément en trouvant la place vide à tes côtés. tu te redressais en soupirant. Ton estomac grondait comme l’odeur du petit déjeuner faisait frémir ton odorat et gargouiller ton ventre. Tu le retrouvais derrière les plaque de cuisson, surveillant la cuissons des oeufs brouillés à première vue, perdu dans ses pensées a seconde vue. Il ne t’entendit même pas approcher, il ne sursauta pas cependant quand tu passais tes bras autours de lui, joignant tes mains sur son ventre et callant ton visage sur son épaule. 

  * Tes oeufs vont cramer trésor… 
  * J’étais ailleurs
  * J’ai vu ça. Tu veux en parler ?
  * Ca va ne t’inquiète pas, je réfléchis juste au moyens les plus efficaces d’assurer notre réussite de ce soir
  * Joe a amené Iris sur Terre 2, elle y est avec lui, Wally et Jessie. Le canon à speedforce est fin prêt, tout le monde sait ce qu’il a à faire. 



 

Il soupira et hocha la tête, tu l’avais appris et maintenant tu savais parfaitement qu’il ne te disait pas quelque chose mais tu décidais de ne pas insister. Il se retournait entre tes bras et venait t’offrir un baiser de bonjour. 

 

Après un déjeuner rapide et les dernières préparations, vous vous retrouviez tous à StarLabs, la tension était au plus haut. Barry ne tenais pas en place, son regard allait et venait sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et il évitait surtout de croiser ton regard. Lorsqu’il avait découvert, une semaine plus tôt qui était Savitar*, Caitlin avait pu bloquer l’enregistrement de nouvelles données, Cisco était très fier de cette idée, et c’est vrai que depuis, le dieu de la vitesse avait été beaucoup moins actif. Il n’y avait pas eut de grands changements dans Barry mais il était déjà incapable de dire où se trouvait Iris, et ta rencontre avec lui était trop récente, il ne savait plus qui tu étais. Il se souvenait de ton nom et de comment tu étais arrivée et pourquoi mais pas que tu étais sa fille. Tu lui trouvais parfois ce regard, avec cet air protecteur quand Cisco et toi étiez proches, ou tout simplement quand vous partiez combattre un méta humain. Peut être son inconscient lui faisait se rappeler qu’il y avait un lien entre vous. Tu préférais ne pas y penser. 

 

Avant qu’on ne lui traficote le cerveau, il avait… fixé un rendez vous avec lui ? Il avait concentré toute sa force dans ce souvenir, un lieu, une date, une heure. Et vous y étiez à présent. Il apparut au milieu de la place, pour des raisons évidentes, vous n’aviez pas choisi Infantino Street mais un lieu plus éloigné pour éviter la présence d’éventuels civils. C’était une ancienne casse abandonnée, malheureusement lorsque Barry le confronta et utilisa le canon, la pierre philosophale annula les effets et Savitar fut libre. Allez savoir comment, en un éclair, Iris était à ses côtés. 

 

  * Tu as échoué… Flash !



 

Et alors que tout le monde s’activait, Vibe vibant, Frozen glaçant, Barry courant vers Iris… Tu débloquais l’entièreté de tes pouvoirs. Tout semblait juste figé, complètement immobile autour de toi, sauf savitar qui continuait à avancer lentement sa lame immuablement vers le dos de ta mère. Tu avançais jusqu’à elle, avec difficultée, tu la poussais sur le côté sans avoir le temps de toi même te mettre à couvert, tu sentais la lame traverser ta colonne vertébrale, en biais traversant tes poumons puis ton coeur et tes cotés, le monde reprenant sa vitesse habituelle comme tu voyais la lame passer à travers le tissus de ton costume. Tu n’échappais du cri de douleur qu’un léger gémissement, ton regard, déjà dans le vague se portant sur Cisco, Barry, Iris… Joe et Wally venant d’arriver. Tu voyais l’incompréhension dans leurs yeux. Un cri déchira le silence. Barry. Papa… Tu voyais Cisco tomber à genou. La lame se délogeait de ton corps et tu tombais lentement vers le sol, et Barry te rattrapais. Savitar s’échappa. De manière incompréhensible puisque Iris était toujours en vie. Est ce que ta mort équivalait à celle de ta mère ? Non tu n’étais pas encore née et… réfléchir devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Tu avais du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, la douleur était cuisante. Tout le monde était autours de toi, les yeux larmoyants. Tu puisais dans toute ta volonté pour esquisser un sourire alors que tu palissais à vue d’oeil. 

  * Hé les gars, ça va… Savitar a échoué et puis… je vais revenir. 



Souriant en pointant du doigts Iris. 

  * Je suis déjà en route je crois… 



Iris te regarda avec surprise, tenant son ventre à deux mains, elle pleurait cependant. Tu serrais les dents et venait lui serrer la main, 

  * Ca va aller maman… 
  * Je sais speedy. 



Tu souriais un peu plus et te tournais vers ton père qui te tenait serrée contre lui. 

  * Tu veilleras sur elle hein papa ? Et sur tout le monde… 



Il hocha la tête. 

  * Et… 



tu lui fis signe d’approcher plus près pour murmurer à son oreille. 

  * Ne laisse pas Cisco se faire du mal, il doit avancer. 



Il hocha à nouveau la tête

  * Je te le promets.
  * Merci… 



Cisco se tenait maintenant à tes côtés, Barry le laissa te prendre dans ses bras, tu le laissais te serrer, retenant tes larmes quant aux siennes. Il secoua doucement la tête.

  * J’aurais dû t’enfermer à l’appartement ce matin, j’étais sur que tu avait penser à faire ça, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait vraiment, pourquoi j’ai pas fais ça. 
  * Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… 
  * Bien sur que si. Tu croyais vraiment que je n’avais pas remarqué tes larmes… cette nuit, et les précédentes… 
  * tu n’étais pas sensé savoir. 
  * Je sais … 
  * Je n’ai… plus beaucoup de temps. 
  * Non… non non non t’as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! 
  * Je suis désolée… 



Il pleurait, prenant ton visage en coupe, il t’embrassait avec la force du désespoir et tu sentais ses larmes se meler aux tiennes sur tes joues. Tu l’embrassais en retour avec toute la faible force qui te restais. 

  * Je suis désolée… 



Tu sentais la vie te quitter comme le sang s'échappait lentement de ton corps. Tu ne soutenais plus ta tête, tu n’en avais plus la force et tu n’en avais plus envie. Une lumière bleue éclatante rayonnait derrière ton amant, le faisant sembler à un ange avec une auréole, ses longs cheveux et ses grands yeux brillants… Tu voyais ta grand mère paternelle apparaître, te souriant et sur cette dernière image pleine de lumière tu laissais celle de tes yeux s’éteindre comme tes paupières se fermaient. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

_**Je vous rassure ce n’est pas fini ici, il y a encore une bonne dizaine de chapitres ! Savitar est toujours en fuite, Iris est toujours en danger…** _

_**Tout ceci n’était qu’une remise à plus tard.** _

_**Tu espères plus que tout que Cisco va t'oublier, il a assez souffert après tout et Barry n'a pas à perdre une femme et une fille, t'envoyer ici n'avait peut - être pas été la meilleure idée de ton père...** _

_**-S** _


	8. Say Goodbye

Tu lui faisais un clin d'oeil puis sortait ton costume de ton sac et l'installait sur le plan de travail. Il se penchait dessus, l’observant de près pour la première fois. Il faisait une moue appreciative. 

  * C'est du très bon travail… qui l'a fait ?


  * Tracy fait partie de l'équipe de là ou je viens… c'est elle qui l'a conçu. Elle s'est basée sur le premier costume que tu as fait pour mon père. 
  * C'est réussi. Il y a bien deux trois trucs qui pourraient être encore mieux mais… c'est pas mal.  La fibre est renforcée, les conducteurs de force améliorés… pas étonnant que tu puisse battre Barry et Wally, c’est juste parfait pour aider à progresser dans la vélocité. Je pense pouvoir gérer la reconstruction, c’est très novateur, très bien pensé mais à ma portée
  * Je te fais confiance la dessus. 
  * Bon, je vais déjà voir l'ampleur des dégâts, je pense que j'ai compris le maillage c'est encore assez proche de ce dont j'ai l'habitude. Mais… Est ce que tu pourrais le mettre. On a pas encore de mannequin féminin et il vaut mieux que je vois les tailles réelles pour pouvoir m'accorder au mieux aux... formes pour la reconstruction. 



 

Il y avait un peu de gêne dans la demande, compréhensible puisque, en toute logique et lorsque tu enfilais le costume, la zone principale atteinte était juste entre tes seins, dévoilant beaucoup de chair et de courbes, «un peu trop» soufflait pudeur. «pas assez» murmurait désir. Il se penchait d'abords sur les zones plus épargnées, prenant quelques mesures, notant des nombres de mailles. Il évitait volontairement l’endroit et tu voyais ses joues rougir lorsqu'il l’étudiait enfin. Poussant un sourire à être retenu sur tes lèvres à le voir ainsi. Il se montrait si sûr de lui même et pourtant il était assez prude, c'était mignon. Seulement Cisco était un scientifique et il restait concentré, il comptait le nombre de mailles qui composait les contours de la brûlure et celles à remplacer. Sur un croquis il délimitait un quadrillage et les zone à remettre à neuf. Seulement tu frissonnais et ta peau se piquetait lorsque ses doigts glissaient par accident sur l’épiderme sensible. C'était à ton tour de rougir.

 

Il retirait précipitamment sa main en s'excusant, ou du moins essayait alors que tu y apposais la tienne pour le retenir. Il adressait un regard surpris, tu te mordais la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire timide. Il s’emparait de tes lèvres la seconde suivante et tu intensifiais le baiser, tu sentais une main  glisser sur ta hanche et te presser contre lui. Tu passais tes bras autours de son cou, son autre main toujours sur ta poitrine effleura la peau découverte puis remontait dans ton cou et caressant ton visage, il te poussait légèrement en arrière, te suivant et lorsque ton dos heurtait le bureau, il soulevait tes cuisses, te portant à t’y asseoir. Te surprenant par sa force. Tu étais un peu plus haute que lui ainsi, tu l'attirais contre toi à nouveau, serrant tes cuisses sur sa taille et caressant simplement ses lèvres des tiennes. Il souriait tout contre ta peau en murmurant : 

  * Tu es diabolique… 



Tu faisais une moue coupable qu'il venait transformer en sourire d'un rapide baiser. Te serrant toujours contre lui et caressant ton visage il fit une petite grimace, ce tic de «jesaisquejevaisleregrettermaispaslechoix» 

  * On ferait mieux de finir de réparer ton costume. Tout ça c'est pas très… sage. 



Tu rigolais un peu. 

  * Je ne le suis pas vraiment mais tu as raison. N'importe qui… pourrait arriver. 



Et pourtant aucun de vous deux n’esquissiez un mouvement de recul. Tu glissais tes doigts dans ses cheveux, jouant distraitement avec ses mèches. 

  * Ils… me manquent tous. 
  * Ta famille ? 
  * Oui. Je sais que ce sont les même personnes en plus jeune mais… ce n’est pas pareil. 
  * Tu vas y retourner quand tu auras sauvé Iris ? 
  * Je ne peux pas. 
  * Pourquoi ? 



tu ne pouvais pas en vouloir à la touche de soulagement qui transformait le ton de ses derniers mots, à vrai dire tu aurais hésité à revenir si jamais il y avait eut un moyen. 

  * Là d’où je viens n’existe plus. 
  * Tu ne risques pas de devenir un paradoxe. 
  * Non. Mon existence dépends d’Iris, il y a toujours un point d’ancrage, un point de départ, mais pour la suite, la speedforce fait trop partie de moi, ou plutôt je fais trop partie d’elle pour disparaître. Mon fil de vie est gravé, il ne peut plus être modifié. 
  * Je vois… 
  * J’ai hâte que tout ça soit terminé. 
  * Et moi donc ! La situation… est vraiment angoissante. 



Tu faisais une légère moue, caressant du bout des doigts la courbe de ses lèvres. 

  * Combien de temps reste t il ? 
  * Un mois
  * On peut le faire. 
  * On va le faire. J’m’inquiete pas pour ça
  * Menteur. 
  * Toi même. 



Quelques rires, un dernier baiser et vous sépariez pour continuer le travail. Il ne vous fallait que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment se mettre aux réparations. Tu le secondais et réussissais à le suivre assez bien, après tout tu étais toujour dans les pattes de Tracy petite et tu avais retenus deux ou trois trucs. Mais Cisco travaillait différemment, il y avait une forme d’art dans ce qu’il faisait, les mouvements était rapides, fluides, presque harmonieux. Tout paraissait terriblement simple et il avançait à une allure folle. Tu avais presque l’impression de le ralentir en lui tendant les outils adéquats. Après quelques minutes tu saisissais cependant le rythme et la reconstitution avançait à vue d’oeil, les motifs étaient reproduits à la perfection et après un peu plus d’une demi heure, il était comme neuf, on ne voyait même pas la différence.

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent complexes à gérer, tu continuais à travailler, tu épaulais Wally dans la protection de CentralCity, ce qui aida clairement Barry à avancer dans ses recherches. Personnes n’était revenu sur le sujet de ton ascendance, Joe était un peu maladroit, tu surprenait Iris et Barry te regarder avec insistance parfois, cherchant sans doute à se retrouver l’un l’autre en toi. Tu ne pouvais pas leur reprocher ces réactions, tu ne t’attendais pas à un miracle. L’info devait être assez dure à avaler tu n’allais pas les presser. Cisco était toujours là pour t’aider, tu passais le plus clair de ton temps chez lui à présent, mais vous passiez le plus clair de votre temps à étudier Savitar, à chercher un moyen de le contrer… sans résultats. 

 

Le temps passa bien trop vite, il restait à peine 18h avant la rencontre avec Savitar, Tracy avait bel et bien rejoint l’équipe, et aidée de HR elle avait construit l’arme à même d’enfermer Savitar. Mais vous auriez espéré être capable de l'arrêter avant même qu’il ne tente d’atteindre à la vie d’Iris. 

 

Allongés cote à cote, aucun de vous deux n’arrivait à trouver le sommeil, tu te retournais vers lui et soupirais doucement. 

  * Il faut dormir… on doit être en forme pour demain. 



À Travers la pénombre, tu le voyais se mordre les lèvres. Le visage tourné vers le plafond, une main sur le ventre l'autre derrière sa tête, il semblait vraiment torturé. 

 

  * Je n'arrive pas à… et si on échouait demain, non seulement on perdrait Iris… mais toi aussi. Je veux pas, on vient juste de se trouver. 
  * Ca va aller Cisco. La peur ne nous aidera pas à avancer. Je préfère profiter… et puis dans le pire des cas. Si on échoue tu ne te souviendras même pas de moi. 



Il se retournait vers toi, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés. 

  * Je ne t'oublierais pas. 



Tu ne répondais pas te contentant de lui sourire tendrement. Caressant ses joues, ses pommettes, la fossette de son menton et le contour de ses lèvres. Il glissait ta main sur la sienne, t’attirant plus près et te serrant tout contre son coeur. Il venait t'embrasser et la chaleur de la pièce montait subtilement pour toi. Tu sentais sa main glisser sur la courbe de ta hanche, passer sous le large t-shirt et sur ta peau comme sur de la soie. Il était tout en attentions, la main sur ton ventre, il te poussait doucement à t’allonger sur le dos et passait au dessus de toi. Ses doigts couraient aussi habilement sur ta peau que tu l'avais vu sur ses machines, faisant frémir chaque cellule de ton épiderme. Tu sentais ses lèvres se séparer des tiennes et descendre sans ton cou, te faisant échapper un son comme il caressait une zone sensible. Il soulevait lentement le tissus qui recouvrait ton ventre, caressant la peau qu’il dévoilait. Tu te mordais les lèvres pour retenir tes bruit. Vous n’aviez jamais vraiment été très loin sur ce plan, par pudeur ou respect, quelque chose comme ça sans doute et le désir n’en était que plus, fort… puis venant de nulle part, une immense culpabilité te prit, tu le retenais d’aller plus loin, posant tes mains sur les siennes, il se redressait, l’air inquiet :

  * Tu ne…?
  * Non. Non Cisco, j’en ai envie aussi. C’est juste… pas comme ça, pas maintenant. S’il te plait… je ne veux pas d’une étreinte guidée par la peur de se perdre. 



Il hochait doucement la tête à mesure que tu lui expliquais et souriait enfin, l’air un minimum rassuré de l’origine de ton refus. Ce que tu ne disais pas c’est que tu ne voulais pas qu’il ait à regretter plus si jamais vous échouez et qu’il se souvenait;

  * Je comprends…



Il glissait à nouveau à tes côtés mais te gardait étroitement serrée contre son torse, tu cueillais un baiser d’excuses sur ses lèvres, il caressait tes cheveux et semblait t’adorer du regard. 

  * Nous devrions dormir, nous devons être reposée et en pleine forme demain. 
  * Tu as raison… 



Un baiser de bonsoir et il te serrait à nouveau dans ses bras, ton visage dans son cou, son menton sur le haut de ton crâne. Tu étais toute bouinée contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine, tu écoutais son coeur battre à ton oreille, ralentir comme sa respiration devenait plus audible, il s’était endormi. Tu souriais, il s’endormait si vite, quelle chance. Tu avais beau être un bolide c’était la seule chose que tu n’arrivais jamais à faire rapidement. Inspirant profondément, tu essayais de t'imprégner de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de la pression de sa peau contre la tienne, les reflets dans ses cheveux qui tombaient un peu sur ton front, les grains de beauté cachés par le col de son t-shirt… Tes yeux s'embuant, et tu laissais les larmes couler silencieusement sur tes joues, jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement emporte ta conscience, sentant juste les bras protecteurs autours de toi qui te serrait tendrement. 

  
  


Le matin arriva bien trop vite, mais tu étais reposée quand tu ouvrais les yeux, t’étirant longuement, tu grognais de plaisir en sentant tes os craquer un à un, puis de désagrément en trouvant la place vide à tes côtés. tu te redressais en soupirant. Ton estomac grondait comme l’odeur du petit déjeuner faisait frémir ton odorat et gargouiller ton ventre. Tu le retrouvais derrière les plaque de cuisson, surveillant la cuissons des oeufs brouillés à première vue, perdu dans ses pensées a seconde vue. Il ne t’entendit même pas approcher, il ne sursauta pas cependant quand tu passais tes bras autours de lui, joignant tes mains sur son ventre et callant ton visage sur son épaule. 

  * Tes oeufs vont cramer trésor… 
  * J’étais ailleurs
  * J’ai vu ça. Tu veux en parler ?
  * Ca va ne t’inquiète pas, je réfléchis juste au moyens les plus efficaces d’assurer notre réussite de ce soir
  * Joe a amené Iris sur Terre 2, elle y est avec lui, Wally et Jessie. Le canon à speedforce est fin prêt, tout le monde sait ce qu’il a à faire. 



 

Il soupira et hocha la tête, tu l’avais appris et maintenant tu savais parfaitement qu’il ne te disait pas quelque chose mais tu décidais de ne pas insister. Il se retournait entre tes bras et venait t’offrir un baiser de bonjour. 

 

Après un déjeuner rapide et les dernières préparations, vous vous retrouviez tous à StarLabs, la tension était au plus haut. Barry ne tenais pas en place, son regard allait et venait sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, et il évitait surtout de croiser ton regard. Lorsqu’il avait découvert, une semaine plus tôt qui était Savitar*, Caitlin avait pu bloquer l’enregistrement de nouvelles données, Cisco était très fier de cette idée, et c’est vrai que depuis, le dieu de la vitesse avait été beaucoup moins actif. Il n’y avait pas eut de grands changements dans Barry mais il était déjà incapable de dire où se trouvait Iris, et ta rencontre avec lui était trop récente, il ne savait plus qui tu étais. Il se souvenait de ton nom et de comment tu étais arrivée et pourquoi mais pas que tu étais sa fille. Tu lui trouvais parfois ce regard, avec cet air protecteur quand Cisco et toi étiez proches, ou tout simplement quand vous partiez combattre un méta humain. Peut être son inconscient lui faisait se rappeler qu’il y avait un lien entre vous. Tu préférais ne pas y penser. 

 

Avant qu’on ne lui traficote le cerveau, il avait… fixé un rendez vous avec lui ? Il avait concentré toute sa force dans ce souvenir, un lieu, une date, une heure. Et vous y étiez à présent. Il apparut au milieu de la place, pour des raisons évidentes, vous n’aviez pas choisi Infantino Street mais un lieu plus éloigné pour éviter la présence d’éventuels civils. C’était une ancienne casse abandonnée, malheureusement lorsque Barry le confronta et utilisa le canon, la pierre philosophale annula les effets et Savitar fut libre. Allez savoir comment, en un éclair, Iris était à ses côtés. 

 

  * Tu as échoué… Flash !



 

Et alors que tout le monde s’activait, Vibe vibant, Frozen glaçant, Barry courant vers Iris… Tu débloquais l’entièreté de tes pouvoirs. Tout semblait juste figé, complètement immobile autour de toi, sauf savitar qui continuait à avancer lentement sa lame immuablement vers le dos de ta mère. Tu avançais jusqu’à elle, avec difficultée, tu la poussais sur le côté sans avoir le temps de toi même te mettre à couvert, tu sentais la lame traverser ta colonne vertébrale, en biais traversant tes poumons puis ton coeur et tes cotés, le monde reprenant sa vitesse habituelle comme tu voyais la lame passer à travers le tissus de ton costume. Tu n’échappais du cri de douleur qu’un léger gémissement, ton regard, déjà dans le vague se portant sur Cisco, Barry, Iris… Joe et Wally venant d’arriver. Tu voyais l’incompréhension dans leurs yeux. Un cri déchira le silence. Barry. Papa… Tu voyais Cisco tomber à genou. La lame se délogeait de ton corps et tu tombais lentement vers le sol, et Barry te rattrapais. Savitar s’échappa. De manière incompréhensible puisque Iris était toujours en vie. Est ce que ta mort équivalait à celle de ta mère ? Non tu n’étais pas encore née et… réfléchir devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Tu avais du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, la douleur était cuisante. Tout le monde était autours de toi, les yeux larmoyants. Tu puisais dans toute ta volonté pour esquisser un sourire alors que tu palissais à vue d’oeil. 

  * Hé les gars, ça va… Savitar a échoué et puis… je vais revenir. 



Souriant en pointant du doigts Iris. 

  * Je suis déjà en route je crois… 



Iris te regarda avec surprise, tenant son ventre à deux mains, elle pleurait cependant. Tu serrais les dents et venait lui serrer la main, 

  * Ca va aller maman… 
  * Je sais speedy. 



Tu souriais un peu plus et te tournais vers ton père qui te tenait serrée contre lui. 

  * Tu veilleras sur elle hein papa ? Et sur tout le monde… 



Il hocha la tête. 

  * Et… 



tu lui fit signe d’approcher plus près pour murmurer à son oreille. 

  * Ne laisse pas Cisco se faire du mal, il doit avancer. 



Il hocha à nouveau la tête

  * Je te le promets.
  * Merci… 



Cisco se tenait maintenant à tes côtés, Barry le laissa te prendre dans ses bras, tu le laissais te serrer, retenant tes larmes quant aux siennes. Il secoua doucement la tête.

  * J’aurais dû t’enfermer à l’appartement ce matin, j’étais sur que tu avait penser à faire ça, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait vraiment, pourquoi j’ai pas fais ça. 
  * Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… 
  * Bien sur que si. Tu croyais vraiment que je n’avais pas remarqué tes larmes… cette nuit, et les précédentes… 
  * tu n’étais pas sensé savoir. 
  * Je sais … 
  * Je n’ai… plus beaucoup de temps. 
  * Non… non non non t’as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! 
  * Je suis désolée… 



Il pleurait, prenant ton visage en coupe, il t’embrassait avec la force du désespoir et tu sentais ses larmes se meler aux tiennes sur tes joues. Tu l’embrassais en retour avec toute la faible force qui te restais. 

  * Je suis désolée… 



Tu sentais la vie te quitter comme le sang s'échappait lentement de ton corps. Tu ne soutenais plus ta tête, tu n’en avais plus la force et tu n’en avais plus envie. Une lumière bleue éclatante rayonnait derrière ton amant, le faisant sembler à un ange avec une auréole, ses longs cheveux et ses grands yeux brillants… Tu voyais ta grand mère paternelle apparaître, te souriant et sur cette dernière image pleine de lumière tu laissais celle de tes yeux s’éteindre comme tes paupières se fermaient. 

  
  
  
  


Je vous rassure ce n’est pas fini ici, il y a encore une bonne dizaine de chapitres ! Savitar est toujours en fuite, Iris est toujours en danger… Tout ceci n’était qu’une remise à plus tard

  
  
  


\----------------

 

Tu réouvrais les yeux, il n’y avait plus de douleur, plus de bruits, tu sentais les larmes sur tes joues… immobiles. Le silence s’infiltrait dans tes veines, étrange, mais pas effrayant. Autours de toi, la scène était la même mais tout était figé, toi y compris, tu parvenais juste encore à bouger ton visage. Tu voyais ta grand mère au dessus de toi, le masque qu’arborait toujours la speedforce en ta présence,  avec Barry à ses côtés, mais pas celui de ce présent, ni celui de ton futur… Il avait toute une partie du visage complètement tuméfié, comme brulé. Elle te souriait, il n’osait pas même te regarder, il avait l’air d’avoir pleuré. 

 

  * Je suis morte ? 
  * Presque mon enfant… 
  * Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ?



Elle se tourna vers le Barry que tu ne connaissais pas encore et l’encouragea à parler d’un mouvement de la main. Il s’avança vers toi, s’agenouillait à tes cotés. Il ne te regardait toujours pas. Tu sentais une gêne, une honte à ton regard : 

  * Je… suis Savitar. 
  * Pourquoi tu- 
  * Je ne suis pas … Lui, **indiquant l’autre Barry,** Lorsque je tue Iris, il rentre dans une telle détresse qu’il utilise des vestiges mémoriels  et me créé…
  * Une boucle.
  * Oui. 
  * Tu vas me dire que tu es plus capable de tuer ta femme que ta fille ? 
  * Je ne me souvenais pas de toi mais… oui dans le fond. Ta disparition est … bien plus destructrice pour tout le monde, et a de tels effets que les choses… ne de déroulent plus de la même manière. Il ne s'agit plus de haine mais de désespoir. 
  * C’est trop tard de toute façon, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi arrêter le temps pour ça ? 



La speedforce revint dans la conversation. 

  * Je suis le Temps, il n’est jamais trop tard selon mes loies.
  * Tu vas t’affaiblir. Tu es la première à dire que les speedster ne doivent pas se prendre pour dieu. 
  * Pour me renforcer ensuite, cette ligne temporelle est curieusement une des plus importante. Les speedster qui y demeurent m’alimentent. Et tu es née en mon sein, je ne peux pas vraiment rester de glace face à ça. De plus, je ne suis pas une speedster, j'en suis l'origine. Je peux me permettre de dévier quelques exceptions. Tout est dans la modération jeune fille. Il reste un prix à payer. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquièter de cela. 



Tu ne savais que répondre. 

  * Que va-t-il se passer ? 
  * Laisse toi juste faire speedy, ne resiste pas et fais moi confiance. 



Tu hochais la tête et te détendais un minimum ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ni ce qui allait arriver. Alors Savitar alla se poster vers la où il se trouvait originellement. Pas exactement,un peu en retrait et soudains tout se remettait… à vivre, mais à l’envers. Tu voyais tout le monde refaire les mêmes actions à reculons. Tu te sentais te redresser, lentement jusqu’à te tenir debout, Savitar réapparaissait et la lame retrouvait la place qu’elle s’était faite entre tes chairs, et les tissus se reformaient à mesure qu’elle se retirait, le temps reprenait son cours alors que tu poussais Iris de toutes tes forces. Tu t’attendais à souffrir encore, sentant la pression de l'arme déjà dans ton dos, ne comprenant pas la démarche si c'était pour vivre ça à nouveau. Seulement le fer ne traversa pas ta poitrine, il eut à peine le temps d’écorcher ta peau, tu te mettais hors de la trajectoire de la lame et découvrais sous les regards ahuris de tout le monde, le reliquat du temps écorché de Barry transpercer Savitar, sa propre arme traversant le défaut caché de son armure . Savitar tuant Savitar. Une sorte de suicide un peu étrange. Le savitar en armure s’effondrait et son alter ego portant juste un bras lamé se tenait debout, face à son propre cadavre. 

 

L’armure s’ouvrit et ils se firent face, le premier agonisant dans l’incompréhension, rendant son dernier souffle sous les yeux du second, froid dans son regard, haineux.

 

Tout le monde restait tendu, tu aidais Iris à se relever et la speedforce venait se placer à côté des deux Savitar. 

 

Les regards étaient perplexes, tu lançais un coup d’oeil à l'assemblée, t’attardant sur Cisco une seconde de plus. Tu t'en voulais de l'avoir amené à porter ta peur en plus de la tienne. 

 

Il y eut un long silence puis la speedforce se décida à leur expliquer comme à toi plus tot… pour quelques raisons obscures, elle ne leur révéla pas ta conscience des événements. Ni que tu avais vraiment failli expirer ton dernier souffle. Ca te paraissait être un détail peu important après tout. 

 

Elle ouvrit un portail, et Savitar restait à ses côtés. Il acceptait sa prison. Il se plaça face au portail et ouvrit les bras. Après une lourde hésitation, il hocha la tête vers Barry, il ne prit pas conscience rapidement de ce qu'il lui demandait. Il avait un peu oeur qui fit feu, la pierre philosophale dans les mains de la speedforce, il n'y eut rien cette fois pour contrer le canon. Tu vis son regard plein de regret se porter vers toi. Iris te serrait la main, toute deux assistant difficilement à la scène, retrouvant votre père et mari dans ce double. Tu lui adressais un sourire de réconfort avant qu'il se fasse aspirer. Il y eut..  un effet inattendu. Jay, le doopleganger du père de Barry fut recraché par le même portail. Tout se calma, il y eut une vague de soulagement, plus de Savitar, Jay en prime et pas de perte humaine supplémentaires. 

 

Tu laissais Barry happer Iris dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, émue par la vision, tu te laissais surprendre par Cisco qui t’attirait contre lui, tu sentais le soulagement dans son étreinte. Tu lui adressais un regard surpris comme tu sentais une larme sur sa joue

  * Tu m'as fais peur ..  
  * Comment ca ? 
  * Apparement les vibes m'ont permis… de ne rien oublier. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. 
  * Je suis désolée. 
  * Ca va… refais plus jamais ça tu veux. 



Tu hochais doucement la tête et tu le serrais contre toi à ton tour. La speedforce se tenait toujours devant le portail, te couvant du regard. Tu te détachais de ton joli brun à regret et lui serrais la main avant de la rejoindre, l'équipe se rapprochait et vous entouraient. La tension etait palpable autours de vous.. 

  * Ne me dis pas que je dois partir avec toi maintenant… 
  * Non, au contraire. Ton futur est restauré mais il est en quelques sortes verrouillé. Mais tu es encore en danger ici. 
  * Comment ? 
  * Quelque chose approche. Bientôt. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais il y a un autre problème. Ton existence sera doublée. 



Elle montrait Iris d'un mouvement de la main

  * L'enfant à naître est toi. Tu disparaitras si tu entres en contact avec lui. Je peux éviter cela mais il faut que je te détache de ton passé. Tu oublieras presque tout de ton futur. 
  * C'est le seul moyen… ? 
  * Oui
  * Ça n'aura pas de répercussions sur…tout ça ? 
  * Non. Pas les moindres. 
  * C'est définitif ? 
  * Oui… et non. Tu es un cas unique. Je ne peux pas encore te dire. 
  * Pourquoi «presque tout» 
  * Tu te souviendras toujours que Iris et Barry sont tes parents. De tes origines, des événements majeurs de ta vie… mais tout ce que tu as pu vivre la bas, tes amis, tes amours, la science avancée, les évolutions technologique, tu devras réapprendre à courir, tu devras refaire une grande partie de ton éducation… 
  * D'accord. 



Il y eut un lourd silence, on entendait les bruits sourds de la ville, les voitures grondant au loin, les avions a des centaines de kilomètres au dessus de vos tête vrombir. 

  * Comment on procède. 
  * Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. 
  * Alors comment…? 



Tu te tournais vers Cisco, la surprise dans le regard alors que tes lèvres formaient un oh silencieux. La speedforce luitendit la main, lui faisant signe d'avancer vers elle. Il paraissait réellement intimidé, et perdu sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui dans cette histoire. 

  * Je vais te guider. 



Il eut un mouvement de recul. 

  * Attendez vous me demandez de … lui effacer la mémoire ? Mais j'en suis incapable! Je peux pas faire ça et… je peux pas te faire ça. 


  * Il le faut. 



Il secouait la tête en reculant lentement, tu le suivaid et venait prendre ses mains. 

  * Cisco… ce n'est pas grand chose, ce sera un soulagement pour moi, comment pourrais je apprendre à faire ma place ici si j'ai toujours un pied dans le futur, si je me souviens chaque jour de tout ce que j'ai perdu et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir… je dois fonder une nouvelle vie ici. Il me faut un nouveau départ. Accorde me le je t'en prie. Je n'oublierais pas qui vous êtes… qui tu es. **Caressant sa joue,** ni qui j'aime. Et puis tu me le rappellerais hein… 



Il sourit doucement à ses derniers mots, les yeux baissés cependant et les sourcils froncés, dessinant une barre d'inquiétude sur son  front. 

  * Et si… je faisais une erreur. Je ne peux pas jouer avec ta tête, avec ta vie. 
  * Je te fais confiance, tu travaille dans la minutie et tu est capable de créer et manipuler des nanotechnologies en des temps minimes et avec une précaution incroyable. Tu es terriblement habile je sais que tu ne vas pas me détruire. 
  * Tu as bien trop de foi en moi. 
  * Juste ce qu'il faut. Alors ?...



* * *

_**Alors ? Mine de rien le risque est d'être présent, il peut te sauver, te rendre complètement à l'état de légume ou te tuer. C'est ca ou fuir à jamais la présence de la future toi.** _

_**Quel choix ? Quelles repercussions ?** _

_**à voir dans la suite...** _

**_-S_ **


End file.
